Love at First Bite
by klainer96
Summary: Vampire!Kurt. Takes place in Westerville at Dalton. Blaine meets Kurt after leaving dinner with the Warblers and things take off from there.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting in my history class with Mr. Zenger when I hear from Wes and David beside me, "Blaine, wake up dude." I surely wasn't paying any attention to today's lesson. We had a two week break coming up in a couple of days, and I was so excited to rest, and enjoy my break, especially since we didn't have any projects due. Nick and Jeff, my two best buddies were going on a trip to the Bahamas without me. Frankly I was pissed that they didn't invite me to go. So much for best buds right! I heard the class bell ring in the distance. Time for the Wonderful Warbler rehearsal.

"Blaine," Wes said, "you coming."

"Ugh yeah I'll be there in a sec." I was still groggy from lack of sleep last night. I threw my belongings in a bag and ran to catch up with Wes and David. "David, man, you gotta help me. I have no idea what we learned in class today except that it was on some old presidents." They both laughed.

"Ah Blaine, the life of a person who studies too much, and doesn't sleep. How do you do it?"

"I have no idea!" I said, "actually I do. Lots or caffeine."

"Well some of the Warblers are going into town for some pizza after rehearsal, and you're coming."

"NOOO I'm not," I said. "I have Mrs. G's Spanish Test tomorrow, and I barely started studying."

"Now we both know that is a lie," said Wes. "You probably studied more than half the people in your class."

"True," I said. "But just saying half of the people in my class are asleep during class and don't study for tests, so I would sure hope I studied more than them." Wes and David broke out in a laughing fit. "Stop laughing at me."

"Oh Blainey.." said David.

"But you'll still come with the Warblers tonight right?" asked Wes.

"Fine, but only if you buy me my first slice. Just kidding"

Warbler rehearsal went by pretty fast. We discussed our song selection for Regionals. We decided upon Hey Soul Sister, Raise Your Glass, and Misery. I had lots of say because you know I'm lead singer and captain of the Warblers, also because my father is one of the main contributors to Dalton so that never hurt. I went back to my dorm to pick out an outfit for tonight nothing fancy, just a pair of Capri jeans, blue and white Sperry's, a black short sleeve shirt and a white bow tie. I made sure my hair was gelled back and walked to Wes's room to meet up with the boys. We waited for Nick who was the last to arrive, then got in Wes's car and drove to a hotspot in town, Mario's pizza house, about 12 blocks from Dalton. I had two slices of delicious white pizza, and a coke. We sat at a big booth in the back of the shop. David talked about his new girlfriend Lea. He said that he had met her at the food court at the mall, and how they were constantly texting each other. Boy I couldn't wait to have a boyfriend; someone who I could talk to, and text, and kiss whenever I wanted too. Unfortunately all of the guys at Dalton that are gay are either taken or ugly. I looked at my phone to check the time and it read 10:17. "Shit guys I gotta get back. Still have to study for that test TOMORROW."

"You want me to drive you back."

"Nah guys, I'll walk. It's only like 12 blocks. I could use the exercise anyway."

"Alright, Be Safe."

"Thanks Wes." I waved good-bye to the group before stepping out into the barely lit street. I could see the outline of Dalton in the distance. I was so stressed about tomorrow's test that I didn't even notice that I walked right into someone sending their books flying. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's okay," the voice in front of me said. I picked up the books and when I looked up I saw the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. "Are you hurt?" I ask. "I'm so stressed about a test tomorrow, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

"I'm fine really. I'm Kurt." The boy offers his hand which I gladly take. It's ice cold, but I figure since it's pretty cold outside that it's nothing.

"I'm Blaine, nice to meet you." I turn to leave but Kurt rushes to catch up to me.

"Where are you going," he asks.

"Just to Dalton. Why?"

"Well I'm gonna walk with you to make sure you don't crash into anyone else."

"Thanks, but that's not necessary." I said.

"C'mon, I want to. You seem very nice, and I want to get to know you better. Besides it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Okay," I said with a laugh. Now Kurt was taller than me with perfectly coiffed hair, with skin white as a ghost, and the deepest sapphire eyes I had ever seen. His clothes looked like they had just come out of a fashion magazine. "So Kurt, tell me a little about yourself. How old are you?"

"17."

"What school do you go to?"

"Well I went to McKinley, but I left so now I'm homeschooled."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, I have a brother, Finn. He's really into football, and I'm more into fashion, but we both were in Glee Club."

"Oh cool! So am I. I'm the lead singer of the Warblers. That's Dalton's Glee Club."

"I figured." We were both laughing at this point. Kurt had a very good sense of humor, really similar to mine. I had never met anyone who had this much in common with me. I mean the Warblers were cool and all, and they were great friends, but we never really had anything in common except singing. Kurt and I got talking and before we knew it we were at Dalton. I didn't even notice until Kurt said, "Ugh Blaine, we're kinda at Dalton."

"Oh that went by really fast. Um Kurt would you mind if I got your number?"

"Not at all. Give me your phone." We exchanged phone numbers and said our goodbyes.

"Well I had fun tonight Kurt. I'm really glad I bumped into you. I mean not actually hitting you but…"

"I know what you mean. I had a blast. I haven't met anyone with as much in common with me since at my old school. I would like to see you again. Text me tomorrow." And by the time I put the key into the lock for my dorm room he was gone. Wow Kurt is amazing! I went into my dorm, got ready for bed, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I want to thank all of my readers. You guys are the best! I love reviews. They are awesome. I would love ideas since I struggled to write this chapter. Although I have some cool ideas for the future. I will try to post every Tuesday! Except the first week of August for my birthday. **

* * *

Chapter 2:

That night I dreamt of Kurt. I dreamt that we were sitting in a field surrounded by wildflowers basking in the sunlight. I awoke by hearing a knock on my dorm door. "Blaine, you in here? Class starts in five min." I'm groggy when I get out of bed and answer the door, probably due to lack of coffee in my system for 14 hours. "Wes what are you doing here? What time is it?" I ask, practically sleep walking.

"Blaine, get dressed you have your Spanish test in less than 5 min, and you're not even dressed yet."

"What," realizing what he just said. "Please tell me you are just kidding about it being 5 minutes 'til class, and tell me it's like 6:30. Wes I didn't even study last night. Ahh last night. Last night was amazing Wes. I met this boy Kurt. Oh Kurt…. ." I say and reach for my phone, but before I get there Wes has already taken my phone.

"You can have it back after you're dressed. C'mon Blaine you're gonna be late."

"Okay, okay!" I raced into the bathroom, and threw on my khakis, white shirt, and Dalton blazer. I threw my tie around my neck, and ran out the door. "C'mon Wes we're gonna be late." We were both sprinting down the halls, the first bell sounding in the distance. Of course our Spanish class was on the other side of Dalton from where our dorms are. We luckily just make into the classroom as the second bell rings.

"I was just about to mark you boys late, but you just made it in time. Take a seat, and get out a pen or pencil for our test."

"Crap Wes, I'm gonna fail for sure."

"No you won't Blaine. I'm sure you know more than you think you know. Don't underestimate yourself."

"Silence boys, the test has been handed out. Begin. You have all of class to complete it. Good Luck." I glanced at the test to see if I actually knew anything on it. I filled out the first few answers without difficulty. The test seemed easier than I expected. I finished the test in no time, not really struggling on any question. It looked like Wes next to me was struggling a little bit. I was the first one to hand in my test. I went back to my desk and went to grab my phone but I realized that Wes still had it. I waited until Wes had turned in his test before asking for my phone back. He told me he would give it back to me at lunch. But that was 4 periods away, and I wanted to see if Kurt had texted me this morning.

I went to my next 4 classes, and I was impatiently waiting for lunch so I could get my phone back. Luckily I had my phone locked so Wes couldn't read my messages. Finally the bell rang at 11:54 signaling that it was 5th period, Lunch. I raced to lunch and sat at the usual table the Warblers sit at. Wes was the first of the Warblers to arrive. Thank God. "Wes can I have my phone back?"

"Sure buddy, I bet you were waiting for me to give it to you all day. Am I right?"

"Oh shut up Wes and just give me my phone." If Wes didn't give me my phone in the next 3 seconds, I was going to steal his concert tickets to Phish that he has been raving about for days.

"Can I get a please Blainey?"

"Fine, can I please have my phone back."

"Ugh fine. It was fun to make you wait though. Go talk to Kurtie. Leave me to be utterly bored."

"Okay don't you think you are being a little dramatic?

"Not at all." As soon as Wes handed me my phone, I grabbed it and raced to my dorm. I turned on my phone and typed in the passcode. I had one new message from Kurt.

To Blaine: Thanks for a great night last night! I was hoping that maybe we could meet again. –Kurt.

Oh my gosh Kurt wants to meet with me again. I have to text back, but what am I going to say.

To Kurt: Hey it's Blaine. Sorry I didn't text to you this morning this morning, my friend Wes stole my friend before I could look at your message. What are you up to?

To Blaine: Hi Blaine. I was hoping you would text me back. Nothing much, just doing some Calculus homework. How about you?

To Kurt: I just finished a Spanish test, and am at lunch now. I was wondering if you would like to join for coffee tonight.

I wait patiently for Kurt to answer, and after 5 minutes or so I am getting anxious. He finally texts back.

To Blaine: I would love to, just tell me the time and place.

By this point I was bouncing off the walls. I was so excited that Kurt had said he would go.

To Kurt: How about I meet you at the Lima Bean at around 8. Oops I gotta run, lunch is over. I hope you come tonight. :p

To Blaine: I will be there. See you than!

I ran to my next class so excited for my date with Kurt. Okay it wasn't an actual date, but at least I would get to see Kurt again. The rest of my classes for the day were a breeze. I went back to my dorm to take a quick shower before meeting Kurt. I wondered what Kurt would wear tonight. I decided upon a simple maroon button up and a pair of navy jeans.

I got to the Lima Bean a half an hour early and grabbed Kurt and I a table. I heard the door open, and Kurt walked in in a pair of the tightest white skinny jeans, and a light blue button up with a blue and white scarf. His shirt brought out the color of his eyes. I waved to him, and he came and sat at the table across from me. "Hi Kurt, I didn't know what you'd like so I ordered you a Grande Non-Fat Mocha with whipped cream."

"Oh that's actually my favorite how did you know."

"I don't know I guess it was just intuition." He laughed at my comment.

"So I know this is really soon to ask, but I am throwing a house party this weekend, and I was wondering if you would like to join me, as my date I mean." I was shocked. Had Kurt just asked me out.

"Whoa, um sure, I would love to," I said not even knowing what to say.

We sipped our coffee and talked about different movies and show choir. He asked me about the Warblers and I asked him what it was like to be home-schooled. I looked at my phone, and saw that it was getting late.

" Ugh I'm so sorry Kurt, but it's getting late and I must be going."

"Could I walk you home again Blaine?"

"Why not!" We walked back to Dalton, and like last night it didn't seem to take long at all. "Thanks for walking me back."

"Your welcome," he said. '_Cmon Blaine get up the courage to kiss him. Come on you can do it. _

I got up the nerve and leaned forward so that our lips touched. I didn't know how he was going to react, but I pulled away, and he pulled me back in and kissed me with much passion and want. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, and I parted my lips to allow him entrance. Finally as his lips as well as mine were starting to get puffy, he pulled away. "Well I'll see you later Blaine."

"Ugh okay goodbye Kurt." I was lost for a lack of words. That was AMAZING!

* * *

Reviews make my day!

(and help me write faster)


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it's pretty short. Thanks again to everyone who wrote reviews they were greatly appreciated. Okay I'll stop talking now enjoy! :)

* * *

Love at First Bite

Chapter 3:

I practically ran to my dorm, skipping down the hallway. I kept touching my lip not believing it was real. I put the key in the dorm door, and went to finish my homework. I sat in my bed for a long time that night, staring at the ceiling and recalling the day's events. I couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. He was like the plague, but in a good way. His smile is infectious, and I knew I had to talk to him again so I texted him, hoping he was still awake.

To Kurt: Hey it's Blaine. I wasn't going to text you until the morning because I figured you might be sleeping, but I had to talk to you again. …. Ugh I'm sorry for texting so late. You don't have to reply. :P

To Blaine: It's okay I wasn't sleeping either. I was thinking about you actually.

To Kurt: Wow! I was too.

To Blaine: I'm so excited for the party this weekend. Wear something comfortable because we'll be dancing a lot.

To Kurt: Do you need anything for the party?

To Blaine: No, just yourself. I mean you are my guest after all.

To Blaine: Hey would you like to meet me tomorrow after school. Maybe around 5ish.

To Kurt: Sure where at?

To Blaine: I was wondering if we could just chill at Dalton. You could show me around, and introduce me to some of your friends.

To Kurt: Okay see you tomorrow!

To Blaine: Can't wait!

To Kurt: Sweet Dreams. xo

To Blaine: You too. xo

I slept soundlessly that night. I was so excited to see Kurt again especially so soon. I woke up the next morning with butterflies in my stomach. My room was a mess, but luckily Kurt wasn't coming until 5 so I had time to clean up. Wes and David were on me like vultures asking me questions about my date with Kurt. I told them how we had kissed, and texted before bed, and I told them how he was coming to Dalton after school today.

Classes went by fairly quickly today. I didn't have any tests or quizzes today, and I spent most of my day thinking about Kurt. After class I went back to my dorm to clean up, which meant throwing clothes in my drawers, and making my bed. I took a quick shower and threw on a pair of red pants, and black shirt with a yellow bowtie.

I heard a knock on my door, and went to open it. I looked at my clock, it was only 4:32 and Kurt wasn't going to be here til 5 so I figured it was just Wes or David trying to distract me. When I opened the door it was Kurt standing in the doorway. My heart leapt. "Sorry I'm early. I asked someone if they knew where your dorm was and they said they knew you very well. They said their name was Wes."

"Oh Wes, yeah he and I know each other VERY well. He is probably my other half. But you don't want to hear about boring old Wes. Where would you go first?"

"Where ever you take me." The first place I took him was to the Warbler's rehearsal room. He held my hand the entire time. Of course Wes and David were there. "Hey your Wes right. You showed me where Blaine's room was."

"Ah so you're the famous Kurt that Blaine won't stop talking about. We've heard so much about you." I was blushing when Wes said this. The things he says that you should never say to someone you like.

"Hopefully good things." Asked Kurt.

"Of course. Blainers here has been worshipping you for the past 3 days." By now I was blushing from my neck to the tip of my head.

"Well we'll be going guys so much to see so little time. C'mon Kurt."

"It was nice seeing you guys. I hope I get to see you guys again."

"I'm sure we will Kurt." I grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him outside to the courtyard.

"It was so nice meeting your friends Blaine. They seem really nice."

"Yeah they are, they can just be a pain sometimes."

"I know what you mean." We sat in the courtyard for a while and watched the sunset. It was a beautiful moment so I knew I had to utilize this moment. So I leaned in and kissed Kurt. It was slow yet intimate, just the slide of our tongues against one another. We pulled away both panting. I walked him back to my dorm, where we chatted for a while before he left.

"I had a great time again Blaine. I can't meet with you tomorrow, but I'll see you the day after at the party."

"Yeah thanks for coming Kurt. See you at the party." He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss before leaving.

* * *

The day of the party came very quickly. Kurt and I had had another one of our texting sessions the night before. I put on a pair of comfortable yet slimming jeans, and a navy blue shirt. I made sure I looked good before heading over to Kurt's, my hair lightly gelled.

* * *

Reviews are the best!


	4. Chapter 4

Suprise! I posted another chapter a week early, but that's because I'm going to meet Chris Colfer next week so I won't post for 2 weeks! :(

Anyone who wrote me a review I tried to put your ideas in these past 2 chapters. This is my favorite chapter! If you have any ideas for future chapters let me know!

:) Enjoy!

* * *

Love at First Bite chapter 4

I arrived at Kurt's house a half hour after the party was supposed to start. I pulled in his driveway, and looked around. His house was huge, probably one of the biggest houses I have ever seen. Just as I approached the door to ring the doorbell, the door was flung open and Kurt appeared in the doorway. The first thing I saw was the glass chandelier and two staircases on either side of the wall leading upstairs. The marble floor was shining as if it had just been polished. Before I had time to get lost in my thoughts he pulled me inside his house that was packed with people and kissed me hard on the lips. He pulled away after about a minute or led me through the house to where the drinks were being served. "What would you like to drink Blaine? We've got everything."

"I guess I'll have pĩna colada"

"Sure thing. I'll make it right away."

"Thank you," I said, as he handed me the fruity concoction. I sipped it as he showed me around the rest of the house. First to the kitchen where the counters were filled with every kind of alcohol you could imagine. Then to the room which looked like the living room where everyone was dancing. I could hear Super Bass by Nicki Minaj playing. I sat down at a makeshift bar that was set up, and watched Kurt dance. He motioned for me to come join him, so I put down my drink, and went to dance with him. He was actually a better dancer than I thought he'd be. He left me for a moment to go talk to the DJ, and after Super Bass, Teenage Dream to the song Apologize came on. "Would you like to dance with me," Kurt asked.

"I would love to," I said, and he took my hand, and we spun in small circles. All the people around us started to fade away into the background, and in that moment it was just the two of us in complete bliss. As the song drew to a close I leaned in and kissed him. The song Every Time We Touch started playing in the background. I started to back him up against the nearest wall never breaking the kiss. We kissed with much ferocity, hands wandering all over. The next song came on. Shakira's Hips Don't Lie. By now I was grinding onto his leg, and he was sucking on my neck, and by the way it was starting to feel I knew there would be a bruise on it tomorrow. After a while, I lost track of time. I knew at least 2 songs had passed, and that Katy Perry's E.T. was playing. Kurt grabbed my hand and led me up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway to the last room on the right. He pulled me inside and shut the door, blocking out the music coming from downstairs.

I looked around the room, which was obviously Kurt's with all the pictures of which I'm assuming are his friends. The room is a crimson red color, with a huge king size bed in the middle of the room. I walked over to the bed and motioned for Kurt to come join me. "Kurt I'm not ready to go all the way tonight, but I thought maybe we could talk for a little bit."

"Sure, and me neither. I'm not ready yet. But I do want you to be the one to do it just not yet."

"I would love to be too, when the time is right." I pulled him onto the bed next to me and gave him Eskimo kisses which got a laugh out of him. "Kurt your party is awesome, I'm having so much fun."

"Why thank you," he said with a laugh. I was admiring Kurt in all his glory when I noticed a crimson ring on his finger.

"Hey Kurt, where did you get the ring on your finger," I asked curiously.

"Oh um, I got it a long time again. It's a long story though."

"I want to hear it." I said.

"Sure just not tonight." He leaned in to kiss me which led to another make out session.

"So much for talking," I joked. "So tell me about your friends."

"Well, my best friend is Zack, and don't worry he's straight, and not even my type. But we've known each other for a long time. We met in an ally one night, and we've been friends ever since. But then again, when I was in high school my best friend was a girl named Mercedes. She was me in girl form. Her fashion sense was killa and her and I would talk for hours. But last year she was hit by a car and was killed. I couldn't believe it." He was crying by this point, and I rubbed his back for support. "Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"I knew the day would come, just not so soon." I could feel his pain. My grandmother Loretta had died when I was young. She used to take me out for ice cream, and when she found out I was gay she was one of the only people that accepted me. When she died it was like I was alone in the world, and my mom started to accept me a few years later. But at my Sadie Hawkins dance, after I got beat up by the bullies at my school, I had nothing. I couldn't even go into my school without being tormented, that's why my parents sent me to Dalton. I could be whoever I wanted to be without living in fear every day.

"I… c'mon let's get you back to the party." We went down the stairs back to the party. It didn't look like anyone was drinking the alcohol that was being served.

"Blaine I'm going to go grab a drink, ugh you can stay here if you want to, and if anyone asks tell them that you are mine."

"Ugh… okay Kurt." Before I could ask Kurt what he meant he was gone. I realized everyone at this party was particularly pale. Some girl approached me in a short red dress, and big platform shoes. She had blond hair, and towered over me by a few inches.

"Hey hot stuff; are you here with anyone tonight because you look delicious?" Was this girl seriously hitting on me? Hadn't she seen me with Kurt all night?

"Yeah I'm here with Kurt. He just went to grab a drink." In the blink of an eye Kurt was by my side once again.

"Leave him alone Esmeralda he's mine." Kurt was giving her the bitch glare I could tell. He was starting to back the girl, Esmeralda, against a wall. I could tell the girl was scared, and started to retreat.

"I hope he takes good care of you sweetie; wouldn't want you to get hurt now." She walked away, and by now I was downright confused.

"Sorry about her Blaine, some people just don't know when to stay away."

"That's alright. So what kind of drink did you get?" I asked curiously.

"Oh just a mix of different drinks."

"Can I try it?" But before he could respond I grabbed the cup out of his hand and took a swig. It was disgusting. It tasted like iron, so I spit it out.

"Blaine you probably won't like it. It's an acquired taste."

"You got that right," I said.

"C'mon Blaine let's get you home." As we were walking out the front door I tripped on a vase someone must have dropped, and cut my arm. Blood was gushing out a mile a minute and it seemed as if everyone in the room had stopped to look at me. It looked like they were looking at me as if I were a piece of meat. Before I knew Kurt had picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"Blaine, we got to get out of here." As Kurt started to run with lightning speed.

* * *

Aha left you with a cliffhanger!

Reviews are the best and make me write faster! Also give me a review if you have any ideas. I will try my best to put them in the story!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright sorry for not posting sooner. I was lazy this week. Chris Colfer is amazingly beautiful in person!

So I had some great ideas for scenery and I found some pictures that are pretty close to my vision!

City Skyline- photos/werksmedia/5433808701/

Meadow- .

Sorry for rambling. I hope you all like this chapter, it made me happy writing it! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Love at First Bite chapter 5

Recap: "Blaine, we got to get out of here." As Kurt started to run at lightning speed.

"Kurt, stop, where are you taking me?" He kept running and would not answer my question. The world around me was whizzing by. The air hitting my skin was so cold it almost stung. I could tell by the faint lights in the distance that we were traveling out of the city and into the mountains. The sound of us whirling through the trees, and the rustle of leaves under our feet was the only thing to be heard in the bitter darkness. He ran, and ran for what felt like an hour, never letting me go, nor dropping me. He started to slow in a meadow, put me down, and walked to the tree that was surrounding me. I stood there astounded at what had just occurred at the party. First this girl Esmeralda came up to me and acted, for lack of a better word, weird, and then I trip and cut myself on a vase, and next thing I know Kurt swoops me up and starts running to the mountains? I didn't get it. Why had Kurt taken me from the party? How could he run so fast? My mind was spinning.

I sat down trying to gather my thoughts while Kurt stood by a tree just looking at me. I watched the moon hang over the river nearby as I waited for Kurt to join me in the grass. Finally after a few minutes he sat down next to me.

"Kurt what happened back there? Why did we leave the party?" Kurt didn't answer. "Why aren't you talking to me? I thought we were friends, maybe more, but please just say something; you're starting to worry me." I studied Kurt's face for the longest time before he finally spoke.

"Blaine, there's something I need to tell you, and I'm terrified that you'll hate me for it." I looked at him, not knowing where he was going with this.

"You didn't cheat on me did you?" I said with a laugh. Kurt smiled at he, and a quick smirk appeared on his face.

"No I didn't cheat on you. Blaine…. I'm a vampire." The smile on my face was gone, and fear was replaced in my eyes.

"What….?" I mumble.

"Blaine I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but there was never a good time." I could see that he was struggling to say this. I was still trying to gather what he just said.

"So that's why we left the party after I cut myself." He nodded. "Wait were we in a house full of vampires?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "That's why I had to get you out of there, I knew once they smelled your blood they might try to come after you, but even though it was hard for me to be carrying you after you cut yourself, and might I add your blood smells amazing; I knew I had to get you out of there. I care about you too much to let you get hurt."

I looked at him with anger, yet love, for keeping me safe. "I get why you got me of the party. I just can't believe you didn't tell me sooner."

"I'm so sorry Blaine, but if I were to tell you any earlier you might have run away, and most humans don't respond well to vampires."

"Yeah I guess you're right, so how does it work being a vampire. How long ago were you changed, and can you go out in sunlight?" It took a minute for him to answer.

"So you're not mad?"

"No, I mean how many people can say their boyfriend is a vampire. That's so cool!" Kurt looked at me as if I had two heads. "What," I asked.

"You called me your boyfriend."

"Well yeah I guess, I mean you told me that you're a vampire so I don't see why not, unless you don't want to be."

"No, I would love to be your boyfriend! Now back to your questions. I was changed 193 years ago. I was walking around the streets of Los Angeles and I was going to take a short cut through an alley, and I got jumped. The next thing I knew my skin was burning, and I ended up in empty hotel room. At first I wondered how I had gotten there. It was night time when I went outside. I looked the same except for my skin was colder, and I had this ring on my finger. I didn't know I was a vampire until I was walking in LA and my throat kept burning. I could almost taste the blood in the people around me. I walked down an alley way and waited for someone to walk by, and then I pounced. I tried not to kill my victims, but even now I haven't been able to stop. I have never changed anyone, and I have never fallen in love before you Blaine." That brought a smile to my face. "Anyway about you sunlight question, I can go out in the sunlight, but I have to wear this ring. I know I won't die by going out in the sunlight without the ring; the sun just really hurts when I go out without the ring, and I have to feed shortly after that. Anymore questions."

"Wow you're really old," I joked. He hit my arm. "But I can't believe what happened to you. Some random person just came up to you and bit you. I'm sorry you have to kill all those people I know that must not be easy for you." I knew what Kurt was going through, being lonely and having to do things that you don't want to do, but having to do them to survive.

"I understand if you don't want to see me again Blaine. I know that me being a vampire is a scary thing to grasp. So if you want I can leave you alone." I silenced him with my finger.

"Are you kidding me? I would never let you leave me unless you really wanted it. I don't want you or me to be lonely anymore. I want to be with you forever or for as long as you'll have me." And with that I leaned in to kiss him, just a slow, languid kiss. He pulled away very quickly though.

"As much as I want to kiss you for hours, I cannot take it right now. Your blood is still in my nose, and I don't want to risk anything right now. Now that everything is so perfect." He didn't kiss me again, but he gave me a hug.

We lay down in the grass, holding each other's hand, staring up at the stars. Could this night get any weirder or any better? This night would definitely go down on my favorite nights ever. I fell asleep, and awoke to Kurt kissing me awake.

"We better get you home before people start asking where you are."

"Can I come home with you?" I asked.

"Of course you can, but won't your friends wonder where you are?"

"I can text them. As long as you call someone and make sure all those vampires are out of your house by the time we get back home." Kurt was looking at me funny again. "Do I have a piece of grass on my face?"

"No, I was just thinking that I could get used to this; lying in grass, holding each other's hands, just being together." That brought a smile to my face hearing him say that.

"Me too," I said.

"Alright let's go home!"

* * *

I love reviews after writing! (hint hint)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! So here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it's a day late, I try and post by Tues, but I've been really lazy lately. Anyway I'm going away for my birthday next week so I probably won't post. Maybe not even for 2 weeks. I will try my best! **

**This is such a short chapter but a powerful one. Enjoy! If you have any ideas for the story I am open for them. I've used everyone's who has given them to me.**

**:)**

* * *

Love at First Bite chapter 6:

The run back seemed to pass very quickly. Everything was still a blur as we ran, but the closer we got to the city the warmer it got. We turned onto Kurt's road, and followed his driveway which seemed never ending, to his house. He told me to wait outside to make sure everyone had left.

He came back outside with a short, plump Italian woman with dark brown hair, probably in her late 40's or early 50's. "Blaine, this is my housekeeper Ann-Marie. I called her from the meadow and asked her to make sure all the guests were gone by the time we got home."

"Hello, Blaine. It's so nice to meet you. Kurt doesn't really bring anyone home, unless they are important. Come inside! Would you like something to eat?" I stood there shocked at what Kurt and Ann-Marie had said. I didn't know Kurt could have a house keeper. I mean he is a vampire.

"It's nice to meet you too Ann-Marie. I'm not really hungry right now. Thank you anyway."

"Ann-Marie you can go home for the night. Blaine and I will just be talking tonight, and if he needs anything I'll get him anything."

"Okay Kurt. Have a good night. I hope to see you soon Blaine, you seem like a good influence on Kurt." That made me smile.

"I hope to see you soon," I quickly replied. With that she got in her red chevy impala, and drove away. Kurt and I waved good-bye to her and walked inside. The house seemed much bigger now that there weren't as many people in it as before. It was really quite in there, the only sound was our breaths. I bet Kurt would get lonely living in this house. It's great and everything, but he doesn't have anyone to share it with.

"What would you like to do?" He asked expectantly.

"Umm, I figure we could maybe just talk in your room or something, whatever you want to do." "Sure," he replied. We made our upstairs and into his room. I took a seat on the bed, and motioned for him to join me. He sat down cautiously next to me.

"So I have a few more questions that you didn't answer in the meadow." He nodded his head, and waited for me to proceed with the questioning. "So does Ann-Marie know that you're a vampire?"

"Yes. A few years ago she was walking on the street and got attacked by 3 men. I happened to be walking by and stopped the men, and well, killed them. She stood there appalled at what had just happened. After I had finished drinking their blood, I went over to see if she was alright. She thanked me profusely for saving her life, and offered anything in return. I said she could come work at my house as long as she never told anyone. She's been loyal ever since. Since I don't bring anyone around she was probably happy that I finally found someone to talk to besides her. She's really awesome about spotting fashion trends. Any other questions?"

"Did it hurt when you were bitten?"

"It did at first, but after I was changed and got some blood in my system, the burning went away." I nodded my head in agreement. "I have a question for you if that's ok?"

"Sure, fire away."

"Would you ever think of becoming a vampire some day?"

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it, but I guess so. I mean immortality is sort of a hard thing to pass up especially when I have someone so beautiful to live it with." If Kurt could blush I'm sure he'd be blushing right now.

"I have one more question since you might be okay with being a vampire. Would you ever let me drink from you while you're still human?"

I thought about it for several minutes before answering. "Yeah I think I would let you drink from me." I was a little bit scared that he was going to bite me right now.

"Don't worry I won't bite you until you ask." I was sure relieved when he said this. He did in fact pull me into a kiss. He dominated the kiss, and started to deepen it. It was all teeth and tongue; we rolled around a little bit, and he pulled his leg over me to straddle me. I could tell that we were both desperate to get some friction. He started to unbutton my shirt and I pulled his over his head to expose his beautiful toned chest. I stared at him for what seemed like eternity. Time had literally frozen in this moment. What pulled me out was him sucking on my neck, which was definitely going to have a bruise on it tomorrow. I threw my head back in pleasure, and practically shouted "BITE ME." He stopped to look at me. Probably questioning what I had just said.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said Bite Me, I want you to bite me. Drink from me. Please," I exclaimed. I know I must have sounded pretty desperate probably from lack of touch, but I needed something.

"Blaine, no. You know I've never been able stop. I could kill you; I can't risk that."

"I trust you. I mean I love you, so I know you'll stop because I know you care about me. So drink." He looked at me thinking through his options.

"I love you too Blaine. This might hurt a little." And with that he sank his teeth into my neck. It hurt at first, and I yelled out in pain. I could feel myself starting to lose consciousness, so I cried out " Kurt." My voice must have sounded weak, because he pulled away immediately.

"You stopped," I said and then everything went black.

* * *

Reviews are the best birthday present! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Okay here is chapter 7! I'm like 2 weeks late but I just got back from vacation today. This is my shortest chapter to date. I really need ideas for future chapters. Thanks to my loyal reviewers! Becca Colfer, Not even with bananas, JMarieAllenPoe, LeBeauAJ, StripedBerries, Just Another Crazy Radical, and leahmo34. You guys are the best!

* * *

Love at First Bite chapter 7:

"Blaine, wake up, Blaine…" I could hear my name being called in the distance, but couldn't find the energy to answer. "Blaine can you hear me?" A slow groan escaped my mouth.

"Kurt," I whispered. He leaned over and took my hand.

"Oh Blaine you had me so worried that I had killed you. Don't ever let me do that to you again." I could tell that he was rambling, so I sat up and gave him a hug.

"Kurt, look I'm okay, really;" Trying to just shut him up for a minute.

"Blaine you are not okay. You passed out on me, and scared me half to death." His eyes were a deeper shade of blue then I had ever seen them before.

"So how was it?" I asked curiously.

"What?" He replied.

"My blood, ugh… was it okay?" I looked at him, and waited for a reply. All of a sudden he burst into laughter. "What's so funny." I asked.

"Blaine you almost die on me, and then you ask if your blood was okay. Blaine, your blood is amazing. I could get drunk on the stuff. It tasted like heaven. I never knew anything could taste as good. I thought stopping from drinking other human's blood was hard, yours is even harder to stop. Does that make you feel better now knowing you blood was good?"

"Yeah a little," I said with a quiet chuckle. I tried to stand up to see if I could stand, but when I tried to get up I quickly fell into Kurt's arms.

"Easy tiger. You just lost about 4 quarts of blood; you need some rest before you're going to be able to go anywhere." He gently laid me down on the bed.

"Where are you going? You just saved my life like 3 times tonight; come sleep here with me." He walked back over to the bed and laid beside me on the bed. I quickly intertwined my right hand with his, and wrapped an arm around his waist. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and began to dose off having not much energy. I could feel him stroking my hair until I fell asleep.

The next thing I remember is waking up with the sun beaming through the curtains in Kurt's room. Kurt was still beside me looking at me lovingly. I turned over to face him and saw a glass of water on the bedside table.

"Good morning, my love. Did you sleep okay?" All of the memories of last night came flooding through my mind. The party, the meadow where Kurt told me he was a vampire, coming back to his house and having a wonderful make out session, and finally him biting me.

"Good morning. I slept okay, but I'm really thirsty." I saw Kurt quickly lick his lips.

"Yeah I figured you would be after last night. Are you okay with all of it?" His eyes turned that same shade of deep blue from the previous night. They must turn that color when he is worried about something.

"I'm doing great. Kurt just because you're a vampire doesn't make you any less amazing. It actually makes you more amazing." He smiled at that comment, and I bet if vampires could blush he would be blushing right now.

"What would I do without you, Blaine, and your flattering comments?"

"I have no idea." I said. "I love you Kurt. Thanks you for trusting me with your secret."

"You're welcome, and I love you too."

I pulled him in for a long languid kiss, and we kissed and kissed and kissed.

* * *

I still love reviews and ideas!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Becca Colfer who helped me with ideas. You are awesome! So since I got 3,000 viewers I thought I'd post the next chapter. There is some smut! (and I go and hide in corner) sorry if it sucks. Enjoy! I finally know where I'm going with this story! :)

* * *

Love at First Bite

Chapter 8:

Later that morning while was sitting in Kurt's kitchen watching him make breakfast, I got a phone call from Wes.

"Hello."

"Blaine, dude, where are you? I was waiting for you to get back last night, but you were a no show. I was starting to think Kurt kidnapped you or something." His observations weren't that far from true.

"Oh sorry I didn't call. Last night was a crazy night."

"I bet."

"Not like that, okay kind of like that, but Kurt asked me to stay over, and it's not like I was gonna refuse my hot boyfriend." I saw Kurt by the stove smirk at this.

"Wow congrats man! He sure is one fine piece of ass. I know if I were gay I would totally tap that."

"Too bad he's mine."

"Do you know when you'll be back at Dalton, a couple of the boys and I were gonna grab a bite to eat tonight, if you wanted to go. If not I'm sure Kurt would be more than happy to suck your face all night."

"You are never ending are you Wes, but sure I'll grab a bite to eat with you guys." Kurt chose that moment to come up behind me and started peppering kisses on my neck.

"Ugh Kurt, I'm kind of on the phone," I said.

"Then get off the phone because 1 your breakfast is getting cold, and 2 as soon as your done breakfast, I'm gonna make you come so hard baby."

"Yeah Wes I gotta go." I said a key higher than usual.

"Fine go make out with your boyfriend, and leave me all alone."

"Gah Kurt. Okay bye Wes, see you soon."

"Bye lover boy." Kurt ripped the phone out of my hand and hit end. He pushed me against the countertop and kissed me with so much force. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and begged for entrance. We fought for dominance, but he won. He put his leg in between my thigh, and pushed up on my now growing erection.

"Not here," I whispered in his ear. He understood what I meant, and lead the way to the bedroom upstairs.

"Too many clothes," he said and started to remove layers. He ripped my shirt right off my chest. I felt a shiver go down my chest from the sudden exposure to cold air. I fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Trying to undo his buttons was really hard because of the things Kurt was doing with his tongue. Once I got his shirt off he flipped us so I was on the bottom. He started to kiss his way down my chest, sucking on my nipple which in return made me throw my head back, and emit a scream. All of a sudden I felt him playing with the button on my jeans. He stopped and looked at me for approval. I nodded my head desperate for more friction. He pulled down the zipper and asked me to lift up so he could remove my pants leaving me in my boxers.

In one big swish he had my boxers off leaving me feeling utterly naked. He stared at it for so long that I started to get worried. Finally after what seemed like minutes of his staring, he grabs me and starts with slow, long stokes, and drags his thumb over the head. I let out another groan because God it felt good. I grab him by the back of his neck and pull him into a fierce kiss. By now I was hard as a rock, with Kurt massaging my balls. I could feel that same familiar clench in my gut and I knew I was close.

"Close," I moaned. Kurt started to speed up his strokes. "Faster…. Harder… Kur…." And I came with a shout. He continued to stroke me through it. I pulled him in for another kiss, and we kissed until our lips were bright red, and swollen.

We laid there, legs and arms wrapped around each other. My come was sticky between our chests. Kurt got up and got us a towel from the bathroom.

"Thank you," I said. I realized that Kurt still had his pants on, and that he didn't come yet. So I went to go for the zipper on his pants, but he stopped me.

"No," he said. "Today was about you. You can do me some other time." He wiped the come off our stomachs and threw the towel towards the bathroom. "So much for breakfast," he said. My stomach growled signaling that I still hadn't eaten yet.

"How 'bout some breakfast," I said, totally forgetting that he's a vampire, and that he doesn't eat human food.

"Blaine aren't you forgetting something. I'm a vampire remember?"

"Yeah I remembered." All of sudden my phone starting ringing. Perfect timing.

"Hello."

"Hi honey."

"Mom?"

"Hi Blaine. How are you?"

"Hi mom. I'm great! I got a boyfriend. His name is Kurt. He is the boy I told you about. The one that I met while I was walking back from the pizza place."

"That's great Blaine. I'm so proud of you. I was calling to ask if you would like to come to dinner with your father and I. You should bring Kurt. We would love to meet him."

"Okay mom, I'll ask him. I love you mom."

"I love you too Blaine, I'll see you at 6."

"Okay, see you then."

One thing to know about my parents is that they were awesome. They were rich, and they accepted me being gay. I am the second child, with an older brother Cooper, who is 31 with a wife and son.

"Your parents call at the best times."

"I know. Now how about I go eat that breakfast you made for me."

"Yeah, go eat my wonderful food."

"Oh Kurt. My parents want you to come with me to dinner tonight at six. Will you come?"

"Do you want me to come?"

"Of course I do. You're my sexy boyfriend." I planted a kiss on his lips. "So you'll come?"

"Fine."

"Great!" I gave him another quick kiss. "Make sure you wear something nice." Kurt gave me the bitch glare. "I'm joking you always look hot. So hot, trying to not get a boner every minute of the day is a real challenge." He gave me another chaste kiss.

"Flattery will get you everywhere. No go eat your breakfast. It's already cold."

* * *

I 3 reviews. Just got to 34!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9! I start back to school next week so I don't know how often I'll be able to post. I hope you guys stay with me! I will keep this story going as long as I have viewers. :)

* * *

Love at First Bite

Chapter 9:

We went back down stairs where the breakfast was sitting on the counter. I took a seat on one of the stools and started eating the now cold breakfast of eggs and bacon that Kurt had made. Kurt took a seat next to me.

"How's breakfast? I haven't made breakfast for a human before, but when I was human, I used to be a pretty good cook." I ate another mouthful before answering.

"It's delicious," I said with a mouthful of food. I kept eating the delicious eggs and bacon.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kurt asked.

"I was going to go back to Dalton for a little while. Make sure my friends are still alive after me not coming back last night." We both laughed at my silly comment.

"They probably thought I kidnapped you, and kept you prisoner." Kurt got out of his chair, and pushed me against the countertop again for the second time this morning. He put his hands on either side of me, and kissed me roughly. He sucked on my bottom lip, and then moved his way down to my neck. He nibbled and sucked on my neck, which was definitely going to leave a mark.

"Not that I'm complaining," I said with a gasp as he sucked a particularly sensitive spot. "Kurt… Ugh… Kurt…"

"Hmm," he said while continuing to kiss me.

"Unless we want to have another episode like this morning, I suggest that we stop."

"Okay."

"My new favorite time of the day is breakfast. I woke up and we skipped breakfast to make out, and then I go have breakfast, and we make out some more. Best morning ever!"

"Oh so that's all I have to do to make you happy. Alright." Kurt turned to walk away, but I grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

"Hey, you know I love you, not just for that, right?" I looked at him with love filled eyes.

"You love me?" He asked, and turned to look at me.

"Of course I do. How can I not? You're the most gorgeous person I've ever seen, and I don't know how I got you." Kurt smiled at this.

"Awh Blaine. I love you too." He pulled me into another kiss, this one much sweeter. It was slow and filled with passion. We finally pulled away after a few minutes and sat back down in the chairs, out of breath.

"So I told you what I'm doing today, what are you going to do today?"

"Well we have your parent's dinner tonight, so I'll probably go hunting, and then go buy a new shirt so I can look good. I have to be a good boyfriend and make a good impression."

"Alright, so I'll pick you up at 6?"

"That's fine. Now go and leave me for your Dalton boys." He said with a pouty face.

"Don't worry; you can have me all night. After all I'm already taken," as I pointed to the hickey on my neck.

"That's right. All mine. Go before I regret letting you leave." He gave me another short kiss and walked me to my car.

I pulled away and watched faded into the distance. I drove the 20 minutes back to Dalton, and got back to my dorm. I unlocked my door to find all of Warbler's waiting in my room.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doin' in my room?" I asked curiously.

"Well a little birdy told us *cough (Wes) cough* that Blainer's didn't come home last night; and buy the looks of that hickey on your neck, I'm believing it's true." A combination of:

"Good Job Blaine."

"You get some."

"Man, I wish I got some action," were shouted around the room.

"Guys, chill. Yes I stayed over Kurt's last night, and it was amazing by the way. And No it I none of your business. In fact I have a dinner with my parents and Kurt and 6 so I best be getting ready. Don't you guys have singing to do or something."

"No, Blaine it's Saturday, and we are not leaving until you tell us about the party and after."

"Fine well I got to the party and had a couple drinks. I met this girl Esmeralda who tried to flirt with me. After that Kurt asked me to dance. Slow dance, and then maybe a little dirty dancing afterwards." They did a bunch of cat calls. "Um then…. Ugh then he took me to his favorite meadow, where we made out in the grass, and then he took me back to his house where I met his house keeper. Finally we went up to his room and had some fun. The End." I said quickly.

"Awh Blaine how cute. Now what happened in his room?"

"Did he pound you?"

"Did you pound him?"

"What happened in the room?"

"Sorry. I don't kiss and tell. If you want to find out more ask Kurt, because I'm not telling you guys anything." A bunch of awes simultaneously erupted. "Oh wait I forgot the best part. So this morning, I wake up and Kurt and I have a mini make out session. Then we go down stairs and he makes breakfast, but we ditch breakfast for a little somethin' somethin', then finally eat breakfast, and have another makeout session. My morning was great! Now you can all leave because I've got to pick out my outfit for my date tonight. I have to look hot for my totally hot boyfriend. Would anyone like to help?"

"No," and a lot of the Warbler's left the room except for Nick, Wes, and David.

"Well thanks for staying, now we have to find the perfect outfit. I gotta look good."

We went through my whole closet to see which outfit looked the best. I decided on a navy blue button up, and black jeans, with nice dress shoes, and a purple bowtie to compliment the outfit. I was sure Kurt would be thrilled with my selection.

The drive to Kurt's house was much quicker than I thought I thought it would be. I rang the doorbell, and Kurt was there in a flash. He wore a crimson shirt with his sinfully black skinny jeans, and a black and red tie.

"Hi honey," Kurt said. "I love the outfit; especially the bowtie. It was a nice touch."

"Thanks. You look very hot yourself. Are you ready to go? Get ready for hell because my parents aren't going to let you out alive."

* * *

Reviews! But I don't have to tell you guys anymore!


	10. Chapter 10

Here is chapter 10. There is smut in the next chapter!

I start back to school tomorrow so I don't know when the next chapter will be up

I 3 all the people who read my story! :)

* * *

Love at First Bite

Chapter 10:

"Blaine, your parents can't be that bad." Kurt said as I walked him to my car.

"Trust me Kurt. They are going to ask you a bunch of questions. It's gonna be crazy. My parents are the typical parents. Interrogate the boyfriend type."

"Well I'm sure your just overreacting, but I won't know until we leave." I started the car and we drove the 45 minutes to my parents. Kurt and I had a little small talk, and sang along to the radio.

We arrived at my house which was still a big house, but not quite the size of Kurt's. We had a fountain on the driveway, and a barn filled with horses on the side of the property. Even though our house is in the middle of nowhere we still have 450 acres of beautiful mountain. Kurt looked longingly out the window at all the fields filled with horses. The sun was setting out in the distance over the mountains. We pulled up to the front of my house, and I went around and opened Kurt's door like a perfect gentlemen.

"Thank you," Kurt replied. "You have a beautiful house Blaine. I never knew you had horses. Something you may not have known about me was that when I was a little kid my mother Elizabeth used to take me riding." I could see a tear form in Kurt's eyes. "Look we didn't even get inside yet and I'm already crying."

"Hey it's okay," I said, and placed a hand on his arm. "I can tell you miss her a lot. Should we go inside?"

"Yeah." I led the way inside and called out to my parents to let them know we were home.

"Blaine, welcome home honey." She came rushing up and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "This strapping man must be Kurt. Blaine's told us so much about you." She pulled Kurt into a hug too.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson."

"Please call me Eleanor." Eleanor was a girl of average height with short dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She had a keen eye for fashion, and was always keeping up with the trends.

"Okay." Mr. Anderson came from the kitchen.

"Hi there. Kurt right."

"That's right sir."

"You can call me Michael if you want Kurt." Mr. Anderson on the other hand was a tall man with slightly gray and black hair. He wore a black suit, and looked like a very intellectual man.

"Well boys dinner is ready. So let's eat," said Mrs. Anderson.

We sat at the large dining room table with more food than 4 people could eat. There was everything from ham, to salad, to chicken, and corn. We all started eating the delicious dinner. And then the questions started. It started with Mr. Anderson.

"So tell us a little about yourself. Where do you go to school?"

"Well I actually already graduated. I'm looking around to see where I want to go to college."

"Oh so you're a year older than Blaine."

"Yeah," Kurt lied.

"So when can we meet your parents?"

"Well my mom died when I was 7, and my dad died from a heart attack." I squeezed Kurt's hand under the table.

"Oh that's horrible," said Mrs. Anderson. "Do you have any other siblings?"

"Yeah I have a step-brother Finn, but we don't keep in touch."

"So where are you living?" asked Mr. Anderson.

"He's living in my dream house that I always wanted."

"Wow Kurt where did you get the money for that."

"Well I sold a lot of clothes," Kurt joked.

"So how did you and Blaine meet," asked Mrs. Anderson curiously?

"Well," I began, "I was walking home from pizza with Wes and the other Warblers and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I walked right into Kurt. Kurt was very nice and walked me home like a proper gentlemen. I got his number, and met with him the next day. I found out more about him, and we hit it off from there. Kurt is my little protector."

"Little. Look who's talking," joked Kurt.

"Awhh aren't they just the cutest," said Mrs. Anderson.

We finished dinner, and Mrs. Anderson went to do the dishes.

"How about a movie," asked Mr. Anderson?

"Sure," answered Kurt.

Mr. Anderson put on The Dark Knight. Kurt and I took the couch and I laid on his stomach, and he put his arm around me protectively. We watched the movie and ate the popcorn that Mrs. Anderson provided. After the movie was over I asked…

"So mom can I show Kurt the house, since he didn't really get to see it before dinner."

"Sure Blaine. Have fun!"

"Mom." I rolled my eyes at her. "C'mon Kurt." I grabbed his hand, and led him around the house first starting with the study and leading him around the downstairs. Then I led him upstairs to my room. It was a crimson red with cream colored curtains, a desk in the corner, and obviously my bed. On the wall above the desk I had a bulletin board filled with pictures of the Warbler's and a picture of Kurt and I that I had taken at his house the night of the party, on the nightstand next to my bed.

"Wow, you have a nice room Blaine."

"Thanks." I said. "Can I kiss you? I've been wanting to all night."

"Of course you can. You don't have to ask me."

So with that I pushed Kurt against my bedroom door, and kissed his passionately and roughly.

"Blaine your parents are right downstairs. We should stop we still have time for that all night."

"Alright, let's go say good-bye to my parents."

"Okay. Eager are we?" Kurt messed.

"No, but I do want you all to myself, and if we don't leave now, I'm afraid they'll keep us here forever."

"Oh Blaine don't be silly."

We walked downstairs to say good-bye to my parents.

"It was lovely meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." Said Kurt.

"It was great meeting you too Kurt. I hope to see you again real soon."

"Okay."

"Bye mom, bye dad."

"Bye Blaine, call us more often."

"Okay mom."

We drove back to Kurt's place. We got there in about 30 minutes since there wasn't much traffic.

We weren't even out of the car yet and Kurt had started peppering kisses along my jaw.

"Kurt, just let me call Wes to tell him I won't be back to Dalton tonight."

"Fine, but make it quick."

"Oh now who's the eager one."

"Hey Wes."

"Hey Blaine, how was dinner with Kurt and you're family."

"It was great. My parent's loved Kurt." Kurt started kissing me again, and it was getting harder to focus on my conversation with Wes. "Hey Wes, I'm staying over Kurt's tonight so I won't be back at Dalton tonight."

"Oh Blaine's getting lucky tonight. I can hear him kissing you already."

"Yeah so I gotta go because Kurt is getting impatient. I'll talk to you tomorrow Wes."

"K. Bye Blaine."

"You ready to go inside now." I asked.

"I've been ready since before we left."

* * *

Reviews Please! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I'm so late to update. I had soo much homework. I should have the next chapter up either today or tomorrow. Sorry for bad smut. :)

Thanks for getting me to over 5000 viewers I LOVE you all

* * *

Love at First Bite

Chapter 11

Later the next day I was going out with the Warbler's again at our favorite pizza place. It was a cold night, cooler than spring should be. We walked down the Dalton steps and onto the street, and started down to the pizza place. On the street there was a homeless man sleeping in a sleeping bag, and a figure in the dark out of the light of the streetlight just watching us. They were tall, and pretty muscular, but they looked young; they couldn't have been older than 20. As we continued to walk down the street, everyone talking about random topics, I could see the man in the shadows following us. The night was bleak, and kind of like the night I met Kurt. Except Kurt was there which made everything better. Oh how I missed Kurt. Even though I had just seen him this morning, he has a presence that just makes you want to smile every time you see him. We got to the pizza parlor around 9:30, about a half hour before closing. Since it was a school night I wouldn't be able to see Kurt again tonight, which made me sad after the night we had last night after, and not just for that, but because I just plain missed him. I looked to see where the mystery man had gone, but he must have disappeared. We ordered our pizza and sat down at our usual table. Of course being the boys that they are, wanted to know everything about last night. They started with an easy question like what was he wearing and then asked questions like how far did we go last night. That made me remember last night.

* * *

Flashback

_After we had got back to Kurt's we were just able to get out of the car without breaking our kiss. Kurt unlocked his front door as quick as can be while continued to suck on his neck. We somehow made it upstairs and to Kurt's room, shedding our shirts on the way up, and just left in our pants. I unzipped and pulled down Kurt's pants and underwear in one pull, and he got my pants down to my ankles and pulled my underwear down with his teeth. If I wasn't hard from our make-out session in my car I was hard now. It was probably the sexiest thing seeing Kurt almost snarl as he pulled down my underwear. _

"_Kurt please, since you took care of me last time let me take care of you."_

"_Okay," he replied in a hushed whisper. I flipped us so I was on top, and kissed down his milky white skin. It almost shimmered in the dim light from the moon seeping through the window. I sucked on one which made Kurt emit a small groan. I grabbed hold of his cock, and began stroking and twisting, and then without telling him sank down on his cock taking as much in as I could. He let out a big moan, and put his hands in my hair, and pulled me by my hair to bring me closer. _

"_Ugh…Blaine... don't stop…. ahh" I swirled my tongue and started to suck with all my might. _

"_I'm close," Kurt practically exclaimed. I sucked even harder and swirled my tongue around the tip. Kurt came with full force in my mouth, and I swallowed most of it, but a little escaped my mouth._

"_Wow, Blaine that was awesome! Should I do you now?"_

"_No, we're even now. You can do me next time. I'm just gonna go take care of this in the bathroom." I started to get up, and walk to the bathroom when Kurt said:_

"_Hurry back I want to be the big spoon." I smiled at him, then went in the bathroom to take care of my situation. When I came out Kurt looked so peaceful, curled up on the bed. He was the kindest, and hottest person I knew. I went under the sheet next to him, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I kissed the top of his head and whispered:_

"_I love you Kurt."I turned to look Kurt in the eye, and saw him smile._

"_I love you too Blaine, so very much." We fell asleep like that, tangled up in each other, and awoke the next morning the same way._

* * *

Of course I wasn't about to tell the Warbler's about my intimate night with Kurt, but I did tell them that I told Kurt that I loved him, and that he said it back. The Warbler's congratulated me, and gave me a pat on the back. We walked back to Dalton together, and I called Kurt to tell him about my night.

"Yeah it was great. The Warbler's congratulated me for telling you I love you, but don't worry I didn't tell them a thing about what happened last night. I miss you so much. How can being away from you for a day be this hard?"

"I miss you too Blaine, but I'll see you again this weekend. Even my housekeeper asked me how last night was. She was very happy that we were enjoying ourselves."

"Hey Kurt, so you know how you used to ride when you were younger, would you like to go riding with me on Saturday. My parents are going to Tennessee to look at another horse, and I was hoping I could show you my favorite place to go."

"I would love to!" Kurt exclaimed. "Oh my god, I can't wait."

"Okay so I'll pick you up at 10 on Saturday. Oh and wear a swim suit."

"To go horse-back riding?"

"Yeah, just I'll explain when we get there."

"Okay. See you then. Love you."

"Love you too bye."

* * *

Love to hear your feedback ;) Thanks again to all my viewers!


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12. It is my longest by far. So I decided to break this chapter into 2 parts because I knew I had to update, but I couldn't write anymore tonight. I hope you enjoy it! I like the concept for this chapter! Sorry for not updating for soo long. It's so hard to find time to write. Alright I'll shut up now and let you read the chapter.**

**Love to all my viewers!**

* * *

Love at First Bite

Chapter 12

The week passed at a slow and miserable rate. The teachers gave us loads of homework, and I rarely had time to talk to Kurt. It was awful. By the time Friday rolled around I was so excited for the upcoming day. I made a list of everything I would need for tomorrow, and got my bathing suit and everything ready. I was meeting up with Kurt at 8 to hang out at his house. I was so excited to see him after my stressful week. He always knew how to make my day better.

I got to his house a little after 8. I only had to ring the doorbell once because he opened the door and pulled me inside. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with much fever.

"Oh Blaine I missed you so much," he whispered in my ear.

"Me too. Kurt this week has been hell. I've had so many test and quizzes. I swear if I read another word about Shakespeare I will probably explode." Kurt hugged me to shut me up.

"It's okay Blaine; you're here now that's all that matters." He always knew how to cheer me up. "So I was thinking. Since I haven't seen you in a long time, maybe we could just cuddle and watch movies tonight."

"That actually sounds so perfect. After all that happened this week, I think I need some time to relax."

We went to Kurt's gigantic living room, and put Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire on, since it was Kurt's favorite. We laid down on the couch; with my head lying on his stomach and his arm wrapped securely around my waist. When the credits started to role we were both sleeping soundlessly; the music of Harry Potter playing softly in the background. I woke up to Kurt watching me carefully as I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock next to the couch.

"Hey there sleepy head," Kurt whispered in my ear. "I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

"Thank you, oh my gosh is that the time? Dalton's curfew is in twenty five minutes, and it's a twenty minute drive from here."

"You can always stay here." Kurt practically cooed.

"On any other night yes, but I still have to get some stuff ready for tomorrow. It's gonna be awesome."

"I'm sure it will be just by you being there, but Blaine you can't drive this late at night, I can tell you're going to fall asleep any minute."  
"I'll be fine."

"At least let me drive you home. I can run home, besides I have to go out hunting today anyway."

"Okay that would be great! Thank you so much Kurt."

"No problem. Wouldn't want you to get into a car accident because you were tired now would we?"

"Let's go."

Kurt drove me home at lightning speed. I'm surprised we didn't get a ticket. He parked the car, and we had about two minutes to spare. He walked me to my dorm room, and gave me a quick kiss good-bye, and then he was off into the dark and bitterly cold night.

"Blaine," called the hall monitor. "I almost had to mark you late. Where did you go tonight?"

"I went over my boyfriend's house since I haven't seen him all week."

"Alright, well don't cut it so close next time."

"Okay." I rushed in my room, and let out a sigh of relief that I had made it back on time. The next morning I got up really early and went food shopping. Everything had to be perfect for today. I bought a couple of candles, and a striped picnic basket, and blanket, and I went to a jewelry store to buy Kurt a special present.

I got dressed in a simple black t-shirt, and light blue swim trunks, and put all the stuff that I'd bought in the car. I drove over to Kurt's to find him sitting on the front porch reading a book called Love at First Bite. I had heard it was a great book, but never had time to read it. Kurt got up and ran towards me and gave me a hug as soon as I got out of the car. He was in a crisp white shirt, which left nothing to the imagination, and black swim trunks. Boy did he look fine. I planted a quick kiss on his lips.

We got in the car and drove the twenty minutes to my parent's house. I parked up at the barn and went to grab a lead rope to catch our two horses. Julio, our stable hand, was waiting for us when we got there. He was cleaning out one of the stalls, when he saw us walking in.

"Hello Blaine, how are you? Who's this strapping young man?"

"Julio this is my boyfriend Kurt. Kurt this is Julio. He takes care of the horses when I can't be here. He also trains the new foals."

"It's so nice to meet you Kurt." Kurt and Julio shake hands.

"Julio, Kurt and I are going to go catch Cinnamon, and Colby, and then go up to Spring Falls, so you can take the rest of the day off.

"What's Spring Falls?" asked Kurt.

"Spring Falls is a place I go when I'm stressed, or where I play my guitar. It's by far the prettiest place to go on our whole property. It's about a 20 minute ride from here, but just wait you'll love it."

"It sounds magical!" We went out to the lush paddock to find the horses standing by the gate. Cinnamon was whinnying in the distance. We opened the gate, and Kurt took the lead rope from my hands and ran to get Cinnamon in the middle of the field.

Once he had put the bridle on Cinnamon, he called out to me, "You better keep up," and walked Cinnamon back to where I was standing. Cinnamon was a cherry bay horse with black withers, and a white sock on his left back leg. Colby on the other hand was a dapple gray Arabian, who is a sweetie pie once you get to know him. To save time, Kurt took the other halter and ran at his vampire speed to catch Colby, and walked him back. The way the sun reflected off of Kurt's skin at that particular moment, made him look like a god.

We walked the horses back to the barn, brushed them, and tacked them up. Kurt surprisingly remembered how to tack up, and since he was done first helped me tack up Colby. Kurt was a natural around the horses. While he was brushing them, they would whinny in response. It was great to see Kurt being able to do something he probably didn't get much opportunity being a vampire to do.

I went to my car and grabbed the picnic basket for our trip up to Spring Falls. We mounted our horses, and I led the way up to the falls. It was a gorgeous day out, now just around noon. There was a cool breeze blowing, but not enough for a jacket or anything. Somehow I knew today was going to be awesome. We started by going through the fields, lots of grasshoppers jumping, and I led through the woods. We followed the trail that I had made on countless journeys to Spring Falls. Since it is springtime I knew it would be the perfect time to take Kurt to the Falls. We got to the meadow that surrounds the falls, and Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god Blaine, this place is beautiful." Kurt looked around the meadow at all the flowers in bloom, and what shocked him the most was the giant waterfall happily flowing. We dismounted Cinnamon and Colby and tied them to the surrounding tree. We walked up the slight hill, towards the middle of the waterfall to a spot under a tree that had a small bench where I would play my guitar, as the water ran over the waterfall. I ran up to the top of the waterfall, and took off my shirt, and hollered "Cali-bunga" and jumped into the water down below. Kurt smirked as I got out of the water and told him to come try it.

I walked Kurt to the top, and Kurt took off his shirt and jumped in. Boy did I miss those abs of his. Kurt hollered from below "Come on in, the water's nice." I did a cannonball in the water, and landed on Kurt, soaking him. Kurt gasped and grabbed me so I was straddling his lap in the water. He pulled me in for a needy kiss, just kissing to kill time. We had all day and I wasn't going to waste a minute of it not kissing Kurt.

After kissing for a long time, we got out of the water, and I laid the checkerboard picnic blanket and candles out and watched as Kurt's face lit up with excitement. I pulled out my guitar and started playing.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt was smiling so big that it made my heart swell

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I might get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Kurt scooted over and put his head on my shoulder.

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I might get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

He giggled when I sang the last part, and when I was done singing planted a kiss hard on my mouth.

"Thank you," he said. "That was beautiful."

"I love you Kurt. You mean so much to me, and I really wanted this day to be special." I pulled a gift from behind my back, and gave it to Kurt. Kurt opened it and inside was a silver bracelet with 4 blue sapphires and Kurt's name on it. On the inside were the words 'Love is Forever xo Blaine'.

"Blaine, wow this is too much. Ugh it's so beautiful. Thanks so much." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"The sapphires match your eyes." Kurt smiled at me.

To be continued…

* * *

**Comments? Well I hope it was okay!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow sorry to all my loyal fans for not posting for 3 weeks. **

**I was depressed after the glee episode, and too lazy to write. **

**Plus I have a full schedule. **

**So the best way I can think of to make it up: just one word: SMUT!**

**Love You All :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Love at First Bite chapter 13:

"Blaine it's beautiful! Just like you." Kurt replied. I put the bracelet

The sun beat down on our skin, as we laid on the blanket, and stared as the clouds rolled by. This day had been such an amazing day. We sipped champagne that I had brought, and splashed around in the cool water. I dove under and tickled Kurt sending him in to a frenzy of a laughing fit. I loved Kurt's laugh; it made you want to break out into a smile just by looking at him. The sun started to set over the mountains, and I knew we needed to get home before the sun set. I whistled for our horses to come back to us, and we packed up and went on our merry way back home. I had the house to myself for the night, because my pa0rents were away in a business meeting in Cincinnati for the night. This day had been so perfect, and I didn't want it to end yet.

We untacked our horses, and led them out to the fields. To save time Kurt picked me up bridal style, and ran us back to the house. I told Kurt to wait outside for about 5 minutes so I could do something special for him inside. I went inside and grabbed the basket I had filled to the brim with rose petals, and candles that I had bought at the store earlier this morning. I started dropping rose petals and led them from the front door, where Kurt was waiting anxiously outside, all the way up the stairs and into my room, and made a heart on the bed. I placed candles of all shapes and sizes all around the room. There were probably more candles then in Phantom of the Opera. I put a few candles in the hall leading into my room, and made sure to turn off the fire alarm, with all the smoke the candles were creating. I made my way back downstairs to where Kurt was outside, and opened the door to where Kurt was looking around at the candles, and taking in the scent of fresh rose petals. Kurt followed the trail and rushed to see where it led. I raced up the stairs to catch him, to find him just standing in the doorway, staring at the bed, with the giant heart made of rose petals on it.

"I wanted to do this right. Kurt will you do me the honor of letting me make love to you?" I stood there frozen like a statue, not knowing how Kurt was going to react. For all I knew Kurt would think we were taking our relationship to fast, and leave, ruining this perfect day that I had planned. I stood there for what seemed like a millennium, until Kurt pulled me into a sweeping kiss. He deepened the kiss, and led me over to the bed, to which our knees hit the back of the bed, and we went diving in to the petals. After several minutes of kissing, Kurt pulled back, to which I was surprised because Kurt had never been one to stop. We split apart for several moments, until Kurt finally spoke.

"Blaine, before we go all the way, there is something I need to tell you." I looked at him quizzically, unsure of where he was going with this. "Blaine to vampires, going all the way is a big step in a relationship. Just like human, their goal is to find a spouse. In vampire world, so to speak, you choose a mate. A mate is someone who you are tied to for the rest of eternity, or as long as you live. It is your job as a mate to protect each other, no matter what. You would more or less die for one another." I just stared at him from lack of words. "If we go all the way tonight Blaine, you would become my mate." Realizing what Kurt had just said I spoke.

"Kurt, I love you more than anything in this world. I am willing to go through hell and back to be with you. I would love to have the honor of becoming your mate, but if you don't think I am the right person, then I completely understand. No matter what, I just want you to be happy."

"Oh Blaine, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. You're so sweet and caring, and every time I see you it makes me smile. I would love for you to be my mate. I love you so so much Blaine." That was it for me and for him; we both knew how this night was going to end. So that was it. They both lived happily ever after. Haha just kidding, not so fast, this story is far from being over.

It started slow, just lazy kissing which grew hungrier and rougher by the minute. We shed layers rather quickly to; me fumbling with the buttons of Kurt's shirt, until it was finally unbuttoned, and shed onto the floor. His pale skin practically glowing in the candlelight. He pulled my shirt over my head and took one of my nipples in his mouth, sucking happily on each. It felt so good that I emitted a moan. He took off my bathing suit in one swift motion. I was so glad to be free from my swim trunks because my cock was aching and itching to be touched. I helped him out of his trunks to and took in his ever so beautiful naked self. Without warning I sunk down low and took as much of Kurt as I could in my mouth. Kurt groaned loudly and threw his head back shouting a slew of profanities in the process. "Blaine you have to stop or I'm not going to last long." I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock, which made him moan again. I asked Kurt if he were ready, to which he replied. "Make love to me Blaine." I nodded and grabbed the lube out of the bedside table, lubed up my finger and inserted my first finger up to the knuckle, and waited for Kurt to get adjusted before I continued by adding another finger, and scissoring him. I kissed Kurt deeply and added a third finger, and I started to move them in and out, until I reached his prostate. I looked up at Kurt to ask Kurt whether or not I should use a condom. He shook his head and looked at me with such love in his eyes. This was probably the most intimate I had ever seen Kurt; sprawled out on his back staring at me with those big, sapphire eyes. I lubed up my cock, and started to gently press in to Kurt's entrance. Once I was all the way in I waited for Kurt's okay before I started to move; slow at first and then faster, picking up a steady rhythm. "Ah Kurt you feel so good around me. I have never experienced anything as great as this before." We stayed rocking together for several minutes until I mumbled to Kurt that I was close. To which Kurt replied that he was close to. Kurt came first, clenching around my dick, and spurting come on his stomach and my hand as I stroked him through his orgasm. I came shortly after, my orgasm rippling through me. I came harder than I had ever come in my life surrounded by someone I would be with for life. We lay there curled up in each other's arms until we both fell asleep.

I was woken up the next morning, around 2 am, with the sound of Kurt getting dressed.

"Where are you going Kurt?" I asked curiously, still sleep deprived.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I woke up this morning Blaine because I was starving, which is weird because I just fed yesterday, and I shouldn't have to feed for another 3 weeks. I would have gone later but it's not safe for me to be around you when I'm hungry. I would be unpredictable. I was hoping I could just sneak out for an hour or so to feed, and be back before you even woke up. I'm sorry to wake you, but I have to go."

"Kurt don't worry I understand, just be safe."

"I will. I love you." Kurt planted a peck on my lips before he left.

"I love you too."

I fell back to sleep and awoke again with the sound of the bedroom door opening.

"Oh Kurt, you were back fast. How was hunting?" But the figure didn't respond. Instead they came closer and I was knocked out.

* * *

Kurt came back just as the sun started to rise. He sauntered into the bedroom after a great feast, expecting to find Blaine sleeping soundlessly, but that wasn't the case. Instead he found the bed empty, Blaine's scent still present in the room, as well as another, whom Kurt recognized only as his stepbrother Finn.

* * *

**So how was it? Sorry for my bad smut writing. I try my best but it was never my strong suit. If you have any ideas for what should happen next, pm me. I have a few ideas up my sleeve. I missed talking to you guys, you're like my second family. Wow sorry that was so long. Thanks to all of you for reading! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow this is such a short chapter, barely 400 words. The next chapter will be the action chapter, and then about 2-3 chapters and an epilogue! I love you all :)**

* * *

Love at First Bite

Chapter 14:

I awoke with a start, the room pitch black except for the pale glow of the moonlight beaming through the window. It was cold, and the faint smell of blood was in the room. I looked around the room, to see where I was because the last thing I remembered was being knocked unconscious, and everything went dark. At first I had thought it was Kurt coming back from hunting, but realized that it was not his smell. There in the corner was a hooded figure, the same hooded figure as when the Warblers and I had went out for pizza.

"What do you want?" I asked. I went to get up but found that I was hand cuffed to the bed. At least I still had all my clothes on; I thought.

"You should let me go. My boyfriend Kurt will come looking for you, and I don't think I could stop him from killing you."

The voice spoke; "Oh I don't think Kurt will be coming anytime soon. After all my brother wouldn't kill me, and it will take him a while for him to find you." He started walking closer to me and stood over me.

"Don't worry I'll wait to kill you until Kurt is here. After all he did kill my fiancée, Rachel; an eye for an eye. I've been waiting until Kurt found his soul mate to do this and now that he has killing you will be easy, since you are no match for a vampire."

"You don't have to do that." I pleaded. "Think about all that Kurt has been through. He would be heartbroken."

The man grabbed my neck and squeezed. "Help," I screamed, but got no answer. He let go and a started gasping for air.

"Rachel was my soul mate too. I was still human when I had found her. She was perfect, but then Kurt had to go and kill her. It wasn't fair, so now I'm gonna end you like he ended her. I didn't even get to say good-bye to her."

"Well I'm very sorry for you. That must have been really hard for you. I don't know what I would do if I lost Kurt. I love him very much."

The days past slowly, and the night flew by together. I was starting to wonder if Kurt was ever going to find me. I was hungry during the day and had restless sleep at night. Finn barely fed me and I was starting to get very weak. I needed food, and Kurt. I missed him very much. I hadn't seen him for almost 3 months. I'm sure everyone was looking for me. I hope Kurt found me soon.

* * *

Critics? Reviews please! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I am finally back on and posting. I think now I am going to try to post every two weeks because I just can't seem to find enough time to write. So for now have this lovely chapter. One of my favorites! Happy Glee Returns Day!**

:D

* * *

Love at First Bite

Chapter 15

(Kurt's POV)

Kurt paced around the room, talking to Ann-Marie in the kitchen. It had been months since he had seen Blaine. His heart was slowly breaking from not talking to him or seeing his pearly white smile. It was almost as if Finn was trying to kill him by keeping Blaine away from him. He needed to find Blaine and bring him home or else he would go insane. He had been looking for Blaine everywhere he could think of. He was worried he might never find him. Then he thought of one last place that Finn might have taken him.  
(Blaine's POV)

Blaine was worn out, and his heart tired of waiting. He hadn't showered in months, and his clothes ripped around the wrists from where he was trying to escape. His wrists were scarred from all the twisting, trying to get out of the cuffs. He had scruff on his face which was more like a beard by now, from not shaving. He wondered if Kurt was still even looking for him. He wouldn't give up on him yet. He would give him more time.

But time passed slowly and days turned to nights, and he was bored out of his mind. Occasionally he'd sing to help ease his mind, whenever Finn was out, but as soon as Finn would return he would have to be quiet. Finn would come back from hunting with his t-shirts covered in blood, and I felt bad for the people whom he had killed. I knew it must be hard to not have his lover in his life, especially being a vampire, and living for eternity.

(Kurt's POV)

Kurt had been stalking to the place where he assumed Blaine might be. It was an old log cabin in the middle of the woods. The trees thin due to the fire that had occurred here when they were a kid. The Hummel-Hudson's had lived nearby many years ago, and Finn and Kurt used to come out here to play. This was the place they had every day after school at McKinley High. This was the place that Rachel and Finn had shared their first time, when Kurt accidentally walked in on them, and apologized profusely. He wondered how he didn't think of this sooner. He peered through the frosted window panes, and saw Blaine tied to a bed, luckily fully clothed, but in bad shape. He had lost quite a bit of weight since the last time he had seen him. He looked around through the window, and saw that Blaine was alone. Kurt raced to the door, and opened it, and Blaine looked at him, and smiled and he made little heart eyes at him.

"I knew you'd find me. I never gave up hope." Blaine said cracking at last word, tears starting to fill his eyes.

"No please, don't cry Blaine. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Kurt grabbed the key that was sitting on the desk, and unlocked his handcuffs. Blaine's arms falling limply to his side due to lack of blood to them. "Oh Blaine, I missed you so much." Kurt pulled him into a hug, and Blaine threw his arms around his neck and pulled him into a long lost rough kiss. It started out rough, but turned sweet, loving, and passionate. Both gasping for air, they finally pulled away.

"We should get out of here before Finn gets back." Blaine stated, worry in his voice.

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Finn looking quite coy. "Hello little brother; I see you finally found Blaine. I thought that you would have gotten here sooner, but then again you probably wanted to forget about the place where you murdered my fiancé."

"Finn you don't have to do this," clutching Blaine to his chest. "I am very sorry about killing Rachel but she was cheating on you, and she said if I told you that she would kill me."

"What?" asked Finn defensively.

"I was out late from hunting, when I saw her at somebody else's house. I talked to her the next day about it, and it was right after you had just told her about you being a vampire, and she said that it was just a hook-up. She said that it made her feel cheap, and it was a mistake, and she couldn't tell you without you getting upset. After she threatened to kill me, I was walking in the alley way one night, and a black hooded figure came at me with a knife. I flipped that person around and stabbed them in the heart because of instincts. I didn't know it was Rachel until I had pulled back the hood and saw who it was. As she was dying her last words to me were 'tell Finn that I love him'. I'm so truly sorry Finn."

Finn listened to what I said and I could tell he was teeming with rage. "I can't believe you did that. Why would you… How could you…. You're my brother. Now I am going to avenge Rachel's death." He charged forward, sending Kurt flying into a wall, and snatched Blaine out of Kurt's grip. He held him by the neck and pulled a knife from his back pocket; holding it to Blaine's throat. Kurt stood up and shook himself off, looking at Finn with fear in his eyes.

"Finn please. I love him. I was going to turn him, and I can't live without him. He is everything to me. Everything." I could hear the sorrow in his voice. "Finn I'll do anything, just please don't kill him."

"Kill me." Finn spoke.

"What?"

"Kill me. I can't live in this world without Rachel; she was my everything. You have Blaine, I don't. I can't continue to live without her."

"Finn I can't kill you. You're my brother. That would be awful. You will find someone else to replace Rachel. I mean you have all eternity." Kurt said with a little joke at the end, trying to ease the tension.

"No one will ever compare to her. Now you can either kill me or I will kill your precious protégé;" Finn bringing the knife closer to Blaine's neck.

"Kurt." Blaine squeaked.

"I'm sorry Finn." He came up to Finn, and broke his neck, and Finn's limp body fell to the floor. He went back over to where Blaine was shaking, and wrapped his arms around him; pulling him into a hug.

"I was so scared Kurt. I thought I was going to die." Blaine was still shaking, his body cold as ice.

"It's alright. Everything is going to be okay. Nothing will hurt you anymore I promise." Blaine looked at him with those big beady eyes. "It's time to go home."

"Okay."

* * *

**I hope it was alright. If not let me know, even if you like it, because your reviews make my heart go super wee! :D**


	16. Author's Note

Hello wonderful people who read my story! You are probably thinking why haven't I posted in over 3 weeks? You used to be so good at posting before 2 weeks. Anyway ,things have been and I haven't really had time to write or update. I hoping/praying to have the next chapter up this week, I may just write the next two so I can finish the story, if I can think of a good way to end it. If you are still continuing to read this story I appreciate it a lot. Just bear with me and I will try to post ASAP! 3 love you all :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow that was the longest break. You guys survived like 5 weeks without this story. It's been rough writing after I got really sick last week, to actually finding time to write or just plain writing in general. So we have 1 more chapter left in this story. It will be up by Christmas ;) My present to you for waiting so long. And then I don't know where I'll go from there. If any of my reader's have any ideas of things to write, I'm open for suggestions. I hope you like this chapter! :D**

* * *

Love at First Bite

Chapter 17

The drive back to Kurt's house was silent except for the radio quietly playing in the background. On any other car ride they would hum or even sing along, but Kurt could sense the tension between them, and knew that in this situation it probably wouldn't be appropriate to sing. Every now and then he would glance at Blaine who stared endlessly out the window; the rain spitting outside the window, making the situation even more dark and gloomy. Kurt occasionally would reach out his hand and stroke his thumb with his finger causing Blaine to smile at him and give a slight "thank you."

Kurt pulled into the long lit driveway, and parked his Navigator outside his mansion. He ran around and opened the door for Blaine, like a perfect gentleman. The look in Blaine's eyes was as if he were looking into the faraway distance. Kurt took his hand, and led him inside, and swiped a drop of rain from Blaine's face. After all Blaine had been through in the past 3 months, Kurt knew he should give Blaine some space and not cramp him, but after not seeing his boyfriend for that long, all he wanted to do was hold him tight and kiss him slow.

Kurt was about to say something to break the silence when Blaine spoke. "Kurt baby, I missed you so bad, and right now you're probably thinking, why is he avoiding me. After being away from you for that long, my body is not used to having you around again. I keep feeling like I am going to wake up from this dream and realize that you really aren't here, and that it's just an allusion. I can't be without you anymore. I NEED you. You are like my air." I went up to Kurt and grabbed the back of his hair, and pulled him in to a forceful kiss, I licked his lips trying to recapture his taste, and smell. I took over this kiss and made our tongues crash together with as much force that I could muster into one kiss. Kurt groaned at how sudden my change in attitude had been. I mean I don't blame him because without even warning him I went from depressed/scared to horny as hell. I hooked my legs around Kurt and continued to kiss Kurt til even he was weak in the knees. He ran us upstairs constantly crashing into walls, after what my tongue was doing to his neck and any exposed skin. I found Kurt's sensitive spot, a small spot under his right ear. Kurt moaned so load, and he bucked his hips up into my leg begging me to do something.** I **was the one in control tonight. We stayed rutting up against each other until our hard-on's got too uncomfortable in our jeans. God did I want to be inside Kurt. Like NOW! I tore off Kurt not even caring if he liked that shirt. I was horny and I needed friction like yesterday. "Blaine," Kurt screamed as if the neighbors a mile away could hear it. Kurt helped me out of my shirt luckily leaving it in far better shape than the shreds of Kurt's shirt. I worked the buttons of his jeans, until they were off and I slid his boxers off as well. Kurt pulled my pants off and curled around each other. "Blaine I want you in me now," Kurt pleaded. I started out easy just inserting one finger up to the knuckle before continuing to add another. Kurt keened and started to twist and fuck himself on my fingers which only made me harder. Once he said he was prepped I slid in but kissed him gently to help ease the pain. He gave me a nod when he was ready for me to move. I started to move swift and deep. I received a moan after almost every thrust because I kept hitting his prostate. We rocked hard and in time, I felt him clench around me and cum splatter across his chest and thighs as he screamed my name. I came shortly after continuing to thrust in him. I stared at him for a minute coming down from my high, remembering him again; the sweat glistening off his cool skin, and his hair mused from me running my hands through it. He had a dopey smile on his face.

"I love you Blaine. I hope to spend the rest of my life with you forever."

"Well I was thinking about that actually," the look on Kurt's face looked as if I had just torn his heart out of his frozen chest.

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry for not rescuing you sooner. If only I had remembered the old cabin sooner we could have been together. I knew this would happen. We grew apart. Blaine please don't leave me. I beg you;" the tears welling up in Kurt's eyes.

"Woah, Kurt stop. I wasn't going to stay that. How could you think I would leave you? I love you too much to ever leave you. That's why I was going to ask you if… if….. you might think of changing me; Now rather than later."

"What? Blaine, that's what you were going to ask? Why of course I will change you. You are the love of my life, but why now? I thought when we talked about this earlier you said you didn't want to. Why now?"

"Well I've been thinking about this a lot lately. I mean after being kidnapped and being away from my loved ones for over 3 months. Why should I even go back? Someone can say that I died and now would be the perfect time to leave without making it harder on them in another year or two."

"I guess. But Blaine you would miss them so much. You can't ever see them again."

"I would do anything to spend the rest of forever with you. So I want you to do it. Tonight, because this night has been magical and I want to stay like this forever."

"Alright, just lay down and try to relax. It will all be over quickly; but first one last human kiss." It was a slow kiss, full of passion and love, but not looking for anything more than a simple kiss.

"Will it hurt?" I asked lying down on my back on the bed, neck exposed for Kurt to bite.

"A little." Kurt looked at me warily.

"I love you Kurt. I can't wait to spend the rest of forever with you!"

"I love you Blaine." And then he bit, and the light of this world started to fade into total darkness, as if the life and color was sucked out of this world.

* * *

**Was it worth the wait? Comments? I haven't had any reviews in 5 weeks, maybe I should get one ;)**


End file.
